fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fluidity: the Seaquel
Fluidity: The Seaquel Gameplay Fluidity has been on the Wii Ware, and it's about time it gets a sequel like Cave Story. The Game is on the Wii U, and has the same controls if you're using the Wiii remote, you use the same controls as the first Fluidity game (turn to move the screen that moves the water), but on the controller, you use the joystick to move the screen. Like the first Fluidity game, you also get influence levels, rainbow droplets to complete the level (there are 90 rainbow droplets, but you just need to beat all of the influence levels), chapters (worlds), and you get different attacks throughout the game. The game has some different enemies, forms, story elements, techniques, levels, and items, but after that it's pretty much the same. You need to get 8 rainbow droplets from a chapter (there are 11 rainbow droplets in a chapter exceot for chapter 9, which has 2, but you only need a minimum of 8) to unlock a influence level, and after you beat it, you unlock a new chapter. Story The story revolves around the pool of water inside a book the author is writing. The author puts a scene that his/her (we never know what gender the author is) parents don't like, and they dump the influence (ink) onto the page, not knowing what they've done, harming the pool of water in the story. Only the power of the rainbow droplets can destroy the influence, and now the pool of water must destroy the influence once again. After all of the influence levels are beaten, you then have to deal with the parents from the story brainwashed by the influence. The influence has given them many powers, and it takes evry skill you've learned as a puddle of water to destroy the brainwashed parents. After you beat them, there is still some influence left, but it is not strong enough to cause any damage. However, you don't unlock chapter 9. But after you get all of the rainbow droplets in all worlds but chapter 9 (because you haven't unlocked it yet) it is revealed that the author had been wrong. There was some influence on the last page, and it is trying to find a way to come on to other chapter. The puddle of water must race to chapter 9, the last page to defeat the last of the influence. You first have to go through an influence level, and after that, you have to fight a giant blob of the influence who can spawn enemies and slash with his talons. You have to become your cloud form to harm it by electrocuting a spot on its head. After the pool of water wins that fight, you have destroyed all of the influence in the book, and you have beaten the game. Forms . Water . Ice block . cloud . frost . steam . bubble Special Techniques (other than jumping) water- squirt, gather/"explode", pooling, drip, ice block- stick, slide, leak 9spew water out of yourself, but lose some water in the process cloud- you can fly, shoot electricity, blow wind, rain, (you will turn back into water), wind motor, ( moves extremely fast while blowing wind to pushit in its direction) frost- you can wall jump and anything that touches you turns into a frozen block of ice you can push away from you and the ice block harm enemies and hit buttons/switches while moving steam- phase, (able to go through some wallls) heat up, (burns/heats up enemies and contraptions, killing enemies. You can get to the matter transmitter and change into something else bubble- you just go up, trapping enemies inside of you. (you can move left of right, but you can't stop your elevation) If you hit the ceiling, you bump against the ceiling, while being able to move left or right. If you hit a spike, have too many enemies trapped inside of you, or explode intentionally, you kill all enemies inside of you, turn back into water, and fall. Category:Games